The Virginia Mason Medical Center (VMMC) is a multispecialty regional care center which provides a multidisciplinary approach to cancer care and recognizes clinical research as an important component of a cancer care program. The VMMC is seeking funding through the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) to support its participation in a broad range of clinical research protocols utilizing the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) as its research bases. A total of 102 patients will be entered on protocols--SWOG, 57 patients; RTOG, 16 patients: and, FHCRC, 19 patients. The investigators have extensive experience in cooperative clinical research studies through prior membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B; current membership in the National Prostatic Cancer Project, the National Bladder Cancer Collaborative Group A, and the Lung Cancer Study Group; and recent unfunded membership in the SWOG. A cooperative arrangement will also be established between the oncologists at VMMC and Valley General Hospital (VGH), Renton, Washington, which will enable VGH patients with cancer to participate in cooperative clinical trials and will promote the development of the VGH cancer care program.